


The Perfect Gift

by float_ing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Het, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/float_ing/pseuds/float_ing
Summary: Uncle Charlie always brought the best, and the most surprising gifts.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Dominique Weasley
Kudos: 93





	The Perfect Gift

Dominique _**loved** _the days that Uncle Charlie came to visit. Not only did he brighten up the bleak winter days, but he also brought the best gifts for her family.

His gifts were always surprising, and this time was no exception.

“You look good in them.” Uncle Charlie said. He was sitting on his bed in the guest room, examining if his present fitted Dominique.

Dominique couldn’t help but blush. This year, Uncle Charlie had bought her a set of lingerie, the black lace is soft and delicate, there was no doubt it was of high quality. The only thing was, it was so revealing.

The bra cupped her tits perfectly, but the lace it used was see-through. Dominique could felt Uncle Charlie’s gaze lingered on her hardened nipple, visible through the thin fabric of her bra.

The knickers were even bolder. They were a complicated set of strings that took Dominique a while to put on properly, and when she was done, the strings supported a small patch of fabric that covered only her slit. Dominique was glad then that she had shaved for Uncle Charlie before he came to visit.

“Come closer.” Uncle Charlie’s tone was playful, but it was nonetheless a demand. Dominique stood before Uncle Charlie, so he could have a better view. “How do you like it?” He asked.

“I…I love it.” She answered, “But it was a little bit……”

“Revealing?” He finished the sentence for her. He still had that warm, welcoming smile on him, the smile of a good uncle. However, Dominique noticed there was a bulge in his pants.

Dominique nodded.

“But honey, it made it easier for men to know when you are excited.”Uncle Charlie’s hand reached for tits. His thumb, rough from all the hard work in Romania, played with her nipple through the lace. Dominique moaned.

“Like now, when they see _ **this**_ ,” He toyed with her hardened nipple, then pinched it, earning another cry from Dominique, “They know that you are a greedy, horny slut.”

His thumb traced down her body, his touch leaving a fiery feeling on Dominique’s skin. He stopped when he reached the fabric that covered Dominique’s clit. He pressed it gently, and smirked when he felt that the knickers were soaked with Dominique’s wetness.

“Personally, I love this design.” Uncle Charlie said, his other hand pulled lightly on the string that was around Dominique’s waist, and the knickers fell down without a struggle. “See, it makes fucking you so much easier.”

His thumb continued to rub her clit, and when he put a finger inside her, Dominique couldn’t help but move her hip. She fucked herself on his finger, moving with abandon, she had wanted this for so long……

Uncle Charlie added another finger, the thick skin on his fingers created so much friction that made Dominique cried out in pleasure.

She was so close to orgasm when Uncle Charlie pulled out his finger. Dominique groan in distress, but before she had the chance to protest, Uncle Charlie’s fingers reached for her lips, smearing her wetness on them.

He put his fingers in her mouth, and without a word or an order, Dominique began to suck eagerly. She knew what Uncle Charlie wanted.

“Someone has been practicing.” Uncle Charlie said, and his words only made Dominique suck harder. “Although I would love to use your mouth, but for now……”

He left his words hang in the air as he pulled out his fingers. With a quick movement, he took off his pants and boxers, his cock smacked against his stomach.

Every time Dominique looked at Uncle Charlie’s cock, she was reminded how her classmates were merely _**boys**_ , where as Uncle Charlie was a _**man**_.

His cock was thick, with bulging veins that fascinated Dominique, the thought of that massive thing entering her excites Dominique to no end. She reached out a hand and stroked it gingerly, her fingers cupping first his balls, then moving up and down his length. It was hot and hard in her hands, a little pre-come was leaking from the tip.

Dominique smeared the pre-come on her fingers, then she licked her fingers like they were popsicles. The taste of Uncle Charlie’s pre-come lingered on the tip of her tongue, but the look on his face was even better than the taste.

His eyes were now a cloudy shade of blue. “Lie down.” He said in a hoarse voice.

Dominique obeyed. Her back barely touched the silky bedspread when Uncle Charlie grabbed her hip and slid his cock inside her.

Dominique was so wet and ready, and Uncle Charlie was relentless. His thrusts were deep and fast-paced, Dominique moaned loudly each time Uncle Charlie pushed deep inside her.

She had wanted this so much. The last time Uncle Charlie fucked her was in summer, more than three months ago. Wanting more, Dominique wrapped her legs around Uncle Charlie’s waist, and moved her hips to meet every thrust.

“Oh……Uncle Charlie! It’s too much!” She cried as pleasure washed over her. But Uncle Charlie only smirked and sped up the pace. “I am gonna, oh, I’m……”

“Come for me, sweetheart.” Uncle Charlie panted, “Come for your uncle.”

He smiled when he felt Dominique’s wall tightened, his finger toyed with her clit, making her more sensitive than ever, pushing her over the edge.

“Oh Merlin, I’m coming, oh, oh, _**oh** **!**_ ” Pleasure hit her like a wave. Uncle Charlie fucked her through her orgasm, never slowing down his brutal pace, his cock continued to move inside her sensitive cunt. Dominique could hardly process it. She moaned and squirmed and maybe even cursed.

Uncle Charlie stayed inside her until Dominique calmed. Then he pulled out and kneeled in front of her.

“Now, baby girl, it’s your turn to make your uncle cum.” He said, caressing her cheek with the length of his cock.

Dominique licked eagerly. When Uncle Charlie teased her earlier and jokingly said she had been practicing — he was right. She had sucked off some boys at Hogwarts, just so she wouldn’t let Uncle Charlie down.

She licked his whole length, then sucked gently on his balls — this brought a surprised gasp from Uncle Charlie.

“Fuck, where did you learn that?” He cursed when Dominique licked his balls with her tongue.

Dominique couldn’t help but feel flattered, with all those practices, she knew she would perform well. She then swallowed his dick, bobbing her head along his length. She looked up at him, blinking her large, blue eyes and moaned around his cock, sending vibrations up his spine.

This was too much for Uncle Charlie. He grabbed the back of her head and started thrusting, his cock hit the back of her throat, making Dominique gagged a little bit. But the gagging noise seemed only to excite Uncle Charlie more, he continued to thrust, bringing tears into Dominique eyes.

“Dom, your mouth is terrific. Oh Merlin, I can fuck it all day……” Uncle Charlie smirked when he saw that Dominique started rubbing her clit at his words. “You would like that, wouldn’t you? Me fucking your face all day long.”

In response, Dominique put a finger inside herself.

“Fuck, I knew you were a little slut.” Uncle Charlie kept thrusting, reveling at the sight of his cock inside Dominique’s sweet little mouth, adoring the warmth of it.

He pulled out his cock when he felt his was close to orgasm and started stroking. He looked at Dominique, who was now completely fucked. Tears, sweat and drool stained her cheek, her skin was flushed, and her eyes were misted with desire.

She looked so beautiful and fuckable.

“Uncle Charlie, come all over me. I want your cum on me, please, please, _**please**_.”

Dominique’s words were just a little push Charlie needed. He came, hard, and spilled his cum all over her. Charlie was never the one with artistic sense, but as he painted his cum on Dominique’s face, he felt like he was a painter finishing the final stroke on a masterpiece.

He didn’t have the time to admire his work. There was a knock on the door, followed by Bill’s voice.

“Charlie? You said you wanted to see me?”

Charlie got up and walked to the door, ignoring the little gasp from Dominique. Well, he heard her talked about her fantasies for a long time, and he was not going to let his favorite niece down. Also, knowing Bill, _**this**_ will be the perfect gift for him.

“Yep, I prepared a gift for you.” He said, and opened the door. As Bill stepped into the room, Charlie glanced back at Dominique, who looked even prettier with his cum on her face. “Merry Christmas, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost Christmas, so I gathered I will write a holiday fic, thought this is kind of a sinister one. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
